The Damsel in Distress Effect
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: What if Sheldon realizes that first date in the coffee house isn't the first time he and Amy had met? Will Sheldon ever tell Amy that he was once her knight in shining armor or is this one secret he'll be forced to keep from her no matter what the consequences? Shamy
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

Seventeen year old Amy Farrah Fowler struggled to keep her eyes open; her bag heavily laden with books dragging at her feet as she made her way across the universities parking lot.

Amy had been up the whole night before to prepare herself for the three tests she had taken today. She had passed all of them with the highest grade achievable in each and now, while thanking God with each step she took that a private Dorm came along with a full ride scholarship to Cornell, she only wanted sleep.

The classes weren't hard in any sort of degree. She had only been at school for a year and had already completed three and a half semesters worth of classes. At this rate she might not even be able to drink champagne legally at her Doctorate graduation, or at least that was her goal.

As Amy reached her Grand Prix the back seat looked ever so inviting and she smiled at the sight of her little car.

"It would be dangerous to drive when I'm tired," she told herself as she grabbed the back handle and pulled it open, throwing her leather bag inside and letting it hit the floor with a thump while she pocked the keys inside her skirt pocket.

As Amy crawled in the back seat she kicked off her brown penny loafers and pulled down her black stockings and pulled off her cardigan, leaving her in only her knee length skirt and a dark red button top that she unbuttoned the first two buttons along with the sleeves so she would be more comfortable.

Amy took off her glasses and set them on the front passenger's seat and sighed contently as she rolled up her cardigan and stuffed it behind her head to use as a makeshift pillow.

She was out before her head even hit the sweater…

…

Amy would always remember her first thought when she woke up. She thought the cars roof had collapsed and that's what was lying on top of her.

It seemed like an eternity had passed from when she first noticed the literally crushing feeling to the next unforgettable feeling.

Someone's hands on her bare chest.

Amy's eyes snapped open and horror seized her as she looked up and saw a blurred man's face staring at her now exposed chest, her bra and shirt having been ripped open and the buttons thrown askew.

Her heart jumped in her throat and for a long moment she was unable to breathe or think or move. She was frozen in absolute fear until she felt the man's hand slide down her exposed stomach, grab at the bottom of her skirt, and hiked it up, dipping one finger slowly into the waistband of her panties.

A fire lit up under Amy as she tried to wrench her arms out from underneath the man's crushing weight.

"Get off me!" she screamed as loud as she could praying that somebody, anybody would hear her.

The man's head snapped up from his previous view and leered at Amy before he reached in-between them, grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head, slamming down on top of her. He forced his knees in-between her legs and spread them as far as he could make them.

"Don't worry, baby," the man chuckled as he began to grind his rock hard member against her center. "We're gonna have some fun…"

"Somebody help me!" screamed Amy again as she struggled for all that she was worth against her attacker, tears rolling down her eyes as she did. The outside world was dark and the cold night air had seeped in from the outside. "No!"

The man groaned appreciatively as he pinned her wrists with one of his arms while the other reached in between them and grasped at Amy's panties before he ripped them off with a sickening tear.

"You got a little bit of a fighter in you don't ya?" the man laughed as he unzipped his jeans and moved aside his boxers.

As Amy felt his manhood bump against her entrance she began to cry harder. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She wasn't supposed to be losing her virginity to a man she didn't know much less without consent.

Amy gasped in pain as he shoved the head inside her, letting out a strangled plea for help.

Just as he began to force the rest of himself in, the door at their feet was wrenched open and a blast of cold air filled the car.

The monster looked behind him momentarily stunned and didn't even have time to yell as someone grabbed him by the ankle and wrenched him from the car while sending him face first to the ground.

Amy quickly scampered up to all but throw herself against the door as she watched her hero kick her attacker in the face, accompanied by a sickening crunch that all but confirmed the man's nose was broken.

Amy watched completely shocked as the savior slammed the back door shut and all but jumped into the driver's side.

"I would appreciate the keys now!" the man shouted, his voiced hitched in such a fright that had Amy believing he was almost as scared as she was.

Amy forced herself to come out of her shocked state. She grabbed the keys from inside her purse and thrust it to the man in the driver's seat.

"Seatbelt!"

Amy raised a brow at him as if to say 'are you serious.'

"I'll have you know," the hero began hastily as he was perfecting the rear view and side view mirrors, "this is the first time driving a motorized vehicle and due to the adrenalin chemicals my adrenal glands are currently producing which is impairing my thought processes, now wouldn't be a good time to test the hypothesis on rather or not your car has a fully functioning break system!"

Seeing her attacker in the corner of her eye stand up from the ground, Amy quickly buckled the safety strap and without another moment of hesitation was off like a shot.

Amy didn't spare a glance back at the man as she hastily reached for her cardigan and pulled it back on along with pulling her skirt down, wincing at the unusual feeling of the material against her bare parts.

She reached in the passenger's side seat and pulled on her glasses, staring at the very frightened man who had just saved her life.

He was young, about her age, perhaps a year or two more and tall as well. His dark brown hair laid neatly on top of his head like a young boy from some family friendly 1950's sitcom. His eyes, which she saw staring intently into the rear view mirror, were the most dazzling blue she had ever seen.

He was beautiful. Just like an angel.

Amy and the hero remained in silence for several long minutes before she cleared her throat. "I want to thank you," she finally said quietly. "For saving my life."

"I highly doubt I saved your life," the man responded with a slight arrogance in his tone as he drove. "Statistics and many studies have shown that 87 percent of rapists, or in your case would be rapist, simply are looking for the sexual gratification that the attack brings them and or other internal triumphs such as a need to demonstrate power to name just one example. Few want to actually kill their victim and seeing as how in your case the man had neither gun nor knife on his person, I didn't save your life. I simply saved you from years of psychological, sexual, and perhaps physical torment that comes along with being sexually violated. A grand feet, I must say, but it in no terms equals to saving your 'life' in the literal sense. Unless, of course, had you been raped and you would have contemplated suicide and in that case, since I rendered the need to commit suicide moot, I did, in theory 'save your life'."

Amy was rendered speechless by this man's speech but the more she thought about it, the more his rant had made sense. "You're right," she said with a nod. "Forgive me for not thinking logically."

The man waved away her apology. "It's quite alright. Given the most recent events of tonight, I can understand how ones thought processes could become slightly addled."

Amy once again nodded in agreement as they were both thrown into a bout of silence once more.

"So," the hero said after several minutes of silence. "Shall I take you home, the hospital, or the police station?"

"Well given that my attacker didn't physically harm me to a degree that it is needed to be seen by a doctor, I doubt a trip to the hospital is necessary, and as much as I wish to just sleep and forget this entire nightmare, I feel that I have a social obligation to tell the police in case he were to strike another innocent young woman."

"Noted," her savior said as he turned down the street that would take them to the local precinct.

It took them another several minutes before they arrived at the police station and the man stopped in front of the marble white building.

Amy bit her lip as she looked up towards the imposing hall of justice before she turned towards her hero who was already exiting the car.

Taking a deep breath Amy followed and walked up to him, trying her best to hide a slight blush that had taken. The two stood awkwardly in the middle of the sidewalk for several moments before Amy cleared her throat. "Well thank you again. I don't even want to begin to imagine what would have happened if you weren't leaving your classes right then."

The man scoffed as if he'd been insulted. "Oh please," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I was not, in any capacity taking classes. I am already an alumnus of Princeton and just finished my second dissertation at Cambridge and I would have been a Harvard Graduate for my Masters and BA if my mother hadn't insisted on keeping me in the same state my first four years of higher education learning. I was merely giving a lecture on Biefeld–Brown effect. I myself have been interested in it for several years but it finally seems to be creeping back into the fore front of the masses minds since its popularity dwindled in the 1950's."

Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion as she looked him over. She was usually an exceptionally well guess on peoples ages and there was no way this man was older then nineteen, and that was guessing high yet this man had the audacity to claim he held two doctrines at two highly prestigious schools? "How… how old are you?" asked Amy with slight awe.

"Eighteen," he answered without a hint of a lie.

Amy took a step back as she looked over the man in front of her. He was telling the truth. She was standing in the presence of greatness…"Wow," she breathed. "I… I thought I was impressive getting accepted when I was sixteen but you-."

"That is impressive," he said without missing a beat. "Not as impressive as my fetes by any means but still impressive to an extent."

Amy blushed at the half compliment and gave a timid smile. She had been told her accomplishments were astounding by others but to hear it from a true prodigy… that was something else entirely then hearing your mother say how proud she was of you. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome. I assume you'll be okay to drive home by yourself?"

Amy frowned at the man before her. "You're not staying with me?"

The man blinked and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

Amy shrugged. "Because you rescued me?"

"Forgive me but is there some social contract that requires the hero to see his rescue all the way through to the very end, even after leaving her in the somewhat capable hands of the police?"

Amy looked over his face, trying to find some hint of a cruel smirk or a sarcastic sneer but found none. He was genuinely asking her what the protocol was for saving sighed and shook her head. "No there isn't. I'm sorry I thought otherwise."

The man bit his lip as he turned from the police station back to Amy. After a long moment he shrugged. "Are… are you sure you don't require me furthor?"

Amy looked up at him and for a moment she was too far caught up in the beauty of the dazzling blue eyes to think of anything to say.

Neither was willing to turn away from the other. Amy felt her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. She took a half step closer to man jumped back as if he'd been burned.

"Apology accepted," said the man suddenly, his voice several octaves higher than usual. He held out Amy's car keys as if they were a poisonous viper.

Amy took them from him and with a soft sad smile turned towards the police station and began to walk up the steps before a thought occurred to her."I never caught your name," she cried as she whipped around, "I'm Amy Farrah Fowler."

But as she looked down the street her face fell and another sigh left her as she saw neither hide nor hair of her hero. "Thank you," she breathed softly. "Whoever you are. Maybe we'll meet again someday…"

As Amy turned and left again, she didn't hear the soft whisper from the man who had darted into the ally the moment she had turned her back simply because he found himself actually considering letting this strange germy woman get closer to her and there was no possible way in hell or heaven he would allowed himself to be touched by someone who just was ambushed by living breathing filth.

"Pleased to meet you, Amy Farrah Fowler," the man breathed as he watched her disappear into the police station. "I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper…"

I know it's short but it'll get better I promise :-) Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no one but my own people**

**A/N Thanks SO much for the amazing awesome reviews. It legit means a lot to me especially since I'm new to the Fandom. So please enjoy this next chapter. And review. But mostly enjoy :-)**

Sheldon always thought of his Eidetic Memory as both a gift and a curse. A gift because it helped him share his intelligence with the mediocre minds of this world which gave them hope that someone far more intelligent was actively working on solving the universes biggest mysteries.

The physicist also considered it a curse because unlike normal people, Sheldon couldn't forget the horrors that others could so easily forget. His mother trying to wean him, hearing his father shouting at his mother from where he sat in his toddler bed, and, of course, all the nightmares that lesser minds were able to forget once they woke up.

But Sheldon knew that even if he didn't have an Eidetic Memory and if he wasn't mentally superior to 99 percent of the people living and about 95 percent of those in graves, he'd never forget the night he saved Amy Farrah Fowler from being attacked.

After he watched Amy go into the police Station, Sheldon all but sprinted back to the hotel room the university had given him and he had taken a long ice cold shower, much different than the 81 degrees he usually had his water set at.

As he laid in the Hotels bed, his blankets pulled tight around him as he stared at the painted white ceiling. He always thought of himself better than the simple minded hippie fools who let their hormones dictate their decisions in life. He had never cared for any of the women that most men would consider astatically pleasing, the petite bubbly blondes who wore pieces of string rather than actual clothes held no interest to him.

When his brother had rudely suggested that Sheldon may perhaps be a Homosexual, although George Jr had used far cruder terms, Sheldon had briefly considered it but when he tested the theory, Sheldon found men's physical attributes FAR less pleasing then women's and he knew that he hadn't been born with his brain hardwired to find the male body sexually stimulating.

So Sheldon came the conclusion, with a rare giddy smile on his face, that he was too far advanced to find either the same or opposite sex attractive and that he was meant to dedicate his entire life to unraveling the universes mysteries and win a Nobel Prize.

But there was something different about Amy Farrah Fowler. She was the first woman he ever felt SOMETHING for. Granted looking back he was sure it was just his adrenal glands mucking up the chemicals that kept those feelings at bay but still, Sheldon wouldn't deny that she was astatically pleasing and as he ran back to his room, he briefly considered going back to the police station and driving her home after she was finished, making her a hot beverage and sleeping over, in her bed while Amy took the couch, to offer her a minute smidgen amount of comfort after the events of that night.

Sheldon decided he didn't want his feelings to get in his way like some love crazed hippie so he spent the night in his own hotel room and left early the next morning to catch the train back to Pasadena. As he packed away his things he had turned on the local news, a far cry from his usual History or National Discovery education filled mornings, and he swallowed hard when he saw the newscaster speaking about the man who had hurt Amy, saying he was still on the loose somewhere and to call the police if they had any information about him.

Sheldon had information. He had seen the man's face and could remember every crease and every minute detail of his face, something a glasses-less Amy wouldn't have even begun to note, plus he had seen a tattoo of the word 'Death' with bloody thorns wrapped around the lettering on the attackers forearm, something Amy couldn't didn't see while she was being attacked.

Sheldon had seriously considered calling the police and updating them with the information. But that would mean he'd have to tell HOW he knew so much and surely that would raise more questions than it answered and he didn't have enough time to firm out the details in the lie before his train left.

Plus it'd also meant having to see her again and Sheldon could not and would not put himself in that situation again.

So after several long internal minutes of debating, Sheldon left Cornell and not a single moment too soon…

He often checked in on the case from time to time. The police had never caught him and after a while it disappeared out of news papers and local stations entirely. When the case began to dwindle down, not that it gained much notoriety anyway, Sheldon often wondered if the detail about the man's Tattoo would have caught him

Years later, when Raj told him the name of the woman that cursed dating site had given his friend and acquaintance as a match; he had never tried so hard in his life to appear like nothing was wrong. Sheldon tried so unbelievably hard to make it seem that it was the mere concept of online dating that had him protesting so rigorously instead of the fact he would be once again meeting the only person he had ever felt anything for. Then Raj had to blackmail him with that diseased filthy disgusting vile sock that forced him to go meet her again.

But as Sheldon sat on his bed, trying to think where Raj could have hidden the soiled hosiery and coming up empty, he channeled his inner Spock and began to calmly rationalize the situation.

There was absolutely no sure fire way to understand rather or not this Amy Farrah Fowler was THE Amy Farrah Fowler. After all; she had been accepted into one of the Nation's Top Universities at the age of sixteen which even Sheldon had admitted was a very impressive feet. Not as impressive as Sheldon by any means, but impressive never the less. Surely a woman of that high caliber would never resort to trying to find a mate on a dating site.

The more Sheldon thought about it, the more he was quite positive that the Amy Farrah Fowler who would haunt his dreams, nightmares, and memories wouldn't stop so low as to try to find a match on a dating site. So it was with that comforting thought that his disdain for the date was simply for the fact it was online dating.

But the moment she spoke he knew it was her. This was his Amy. He hesitated to turn around because he didn't want to be recognized by her. But the Texan gentlemen in him, as hard as he tried to stomp it out, overpowered in the end and he turned towards her.

Amy hadn't changed a bit. She was older, yes, but she more or less appeared the exact same as she did the night he rescued her. He watched her carefully, although never having been good at reading facial cue's he couldn't make out rather she appeared angry, indifferent, or if she had forgotten her hero totally and seeing his face was a completely new experience for her.

After a brief unsuccessful attempt at getting out of the date, Sheldon once again felt drawn to her somehow. He actually WANTED to sit and talk with her. She seemed intelligent enough to hold his interest and she had plainly stated that any form of human contact was off the table entirely, something that made Sheldon release a large breath of relief.

His logical and scientific side screamed at him to just back away, to tell her he wasn't interested no matter how in synch they were together. He knew nothing good would come of this and he was sure it would only be a matter of time that Amy would realize he's the reason why her attacker had gotten away.

Sheldon had never truly been able to forgive himself completely for what he did to her. So, giving into the human side of his Spock like personality, Sheldon asked her if she wanted a drink and she responded not with the mind altering chemical drug known as Coffee, but a mere Tepid Water.

It was the least he could do for her then after he made amends, he would disappear and never see her again.

"So," Sheldon began as they took their beverages and sat down at one of the tables, Raj and Howard gawking open mouthed at the two. "What do you do for a living?"

"Didn't you read my online profile?" asked Amy as she took a slow sip of water.

"I'm afraid not," Sheldon admitted. "As I mentioned before, the two acquaintances who accompanied me were the ones who entered in all my information and read yours."

"Understandable," said Amy with a nod, not being at all fazed by the fact Sheldon knew nothing about her sans her name. "But to paraphrase the 103 questions and short essays found on the web host, I'm a leading scientist in the field of Neurobiology specializing in addictions."

"I don't like Biology. It's gross and icky."

"I will admit there are several aspects someone unfamiliar with the field may find quote. And forgive me for doing this 'icky'," she made the quotation symbol with her hands, "but I assure you, it's quite fascinating."

Sheldon scoffed as he took a sip of the tea he had ordered himself. "I highly doubt that."

Amy didn't miss a beat. "I believe proper social protocol dictates you now reciprocate by answering the same question you posed to me even though I did read the online profile."

"My profile was written by someone with only a Masters so I'm probably right in assuming that half of the profile was misspelled and common typing short hands were used."

"You're close acquaintances with someone who only has a Masters? I'm pleased to find you willing to engage someone in the far less intellectual skill set level. It shows a sense of dignity and modesty."

Howard rolled his eyes and was about to shout that his Masters was from MIT and that Sheldon was anything but modest but Raj just grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, begging him to remain quiet.

"I quite agree," said Sheldon with a nod. "But to answer your previous question I'm a Theoretical Physicist."

"Even more impressive. Where did you study at?"

Sheldon felt his heart began to race as though he was watching Star Trek. Amy was in no way an unintelligent woman. If he mentioned his alma maters to her again, she would be able to know without a shadow of a doubt whom he was and what he did, as well as didn't do.

Sheldon shrugged as he took another sip of tea. "I don't really feel comfortable discussing that with someone whom I just met. With all the identify fraud going on in this country I'm sure you'll understand my hesitation."

"Of course," said Amy with a small bow. "Please accept my apologies."

"Apology accepted."

At those two words Amy's brow furrowed and her lips parted slightly as she looked over his face, carefully studying it. Sheldon was about to ask her why she looked suddenly confused when it dawned on him.

Those were the last words he spoke to her before they parted ways last time.

"Forgive me, Sheldon, do I… Do I know you from somewhere? You appear to be familiar to me."

Sheldon's eye began to twitch as he took a sip of his tea. "No I never met you before in my entire life whatsoever, Amy Farrah Fowler," he said nervously.

"Are you alright?" asked Amy. "You appear to be suddenly nervous."

"Nervous, why would I be nervous?" blurted Sheldon, much higher pitched than normal. "I don't know you, you don't know me, and we never met before in this universe so why would I be nervous?"

Amy simply blinked and nodded with a straight face. "I don't know. I'm merely telling you the symptoms such as sudden perspiration and eye twitching are tell tale signs of nervousness, lying, or drug addiction."

"It's a drug addiction," Sheldon all but burst out. "I had an accidental sip of Red Bull before I came to meet you and now I fear I'm craving more of the mind addling substance."

"You do present the tell tale signs of withdrawals. If you want I have a few samples of an experimental drug meant to mimic the effects of Methadone back at home locked in a safe in my bedroom. Would you be interested in trying it out?"

Sheldon shook his head violently. "No, no! I'm sure the effects will wear off soon!" Sheldon took a deep breath and struggled to maintain his Vulcan like presence. "So, Amy, as you've read my profile and I haven't read yours, tell me more about you. But leave out the boring unnecessary parts."

"Noted."

As Amy began to talk, Sheldon felt himself relaxing more and more as he listened to the tale of her life.

But at the same time, he couldn't help think the most terrifying thought his brain had ever come up with…

Amy wouldn't want to talk to him when she realized who he was and what he didn't do…

**Please Review. I hope this wasn't boring to anyone :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own no one but my own people**

As the months passed, Sheldon grew even closer to Amy then he had ever gotten to anyone, even with the mocking of his friends who referred to the two individuals as 'Shamy', and insisted that she was his girlfriend.

Yes they may have spoken to each other every day and yes, she was the most similar and like minded person to him that Sheldon ever met, and yes they had briefly considered having a child together before Penny pointed out how much that would displease his mother, but they really were just friends. But even Sheldon admitted they were growing closer by the day and Amy was becoming a regular in their social group, much to Leonard's dismay who for some reason didn't like Amy all that much which made no sense to Sheldon seeing as how the brunette neurobiologist was so similar to the theoretical physicist.

But in the back of his mind Sheldon always worried about what would happen if Amy suddenly realized where she knew Sheldon from and how he didn't help or aid the police in catching the man who attacked her in the worst way someone could be attacked. She'd never forgive him, would never wanna speak to him again, would never be his friend again and the absence of Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler in his life was not something Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was willing to experience any time soon.

However as time passed, so did the fear Amy was going to wake up and all of a sudden recognize Sheldon for what he was; a coward.

One day Sheldon and Leonard had been invited via the university they worked at to speak at a conference in Seattle and instead of flying, Penny, suggested a road trip so they could have their own car in the city.

All four had gotten up remarkably early at Sheldon's persistence and it was now nearing midnight and their driver, Penny, was yawning loudly as she drove down the highway.

"I'm stopping at a motel," the blonde announced to the group as she turned off into one of the exits.

"But we're not in Seattle yet," Sheldon objected. "The meticulous plan I created stated no stopping until Seattle. We stop to sleep not at the hotel where the conference is being held but instead in some road side motel, we get the required eight hours of sleep recommended by medical doctors, it'll almost be nine AM before we leave again, we won't arrive at the designated Hotel until twelve which means we lose four hours prep time making my presentation at least thirty five percent less effective to the listeners. Not to mention have you ever slept in a motel room? They're filthy, diseased, unclean, unkempt, and could very well be owned by a murderous man with split personality disorder who's hiding the corpse of his mother in his bedroom."

"Don't shower and you'll be good," Penny told him as she paid the toll and made her way to one of the neon lights.

Sheldon gasped at her can did attitude and glanced out the window as she neared the red neon sign that spelled out Motel. "Have you even done any review research on this particular lodging? Are their TV's old and outdated or new and high definition? Is the staff friendly and likeable or outright not nice? Did you compare it to lower rates of similar Motels in the area? How can you be sure you're getting the best price?"

Penny shrugged in response. "Well the color on the sign is really pretty."

"Leonard, make her stop!" Sheldon whined loudly as Penny pulled into the parking lot.

But Leonard, who had been knocked out for several minutes, didn't reply. Penny pulled up next to the manager's office and got out of the car. "Sheldon," Amy began as Penny headed into the office who had been wide awake the whole time. "May I intervene on Penny's behalf?"

Sheldon nodded dimly as Amy straightened out her glasses before she spoke. "While all of your points are intelligent, well thought out, and carefully chosen; if we continue to drive you will not be able to achieve the Doctor recommended eight hours of sleep along with the prep time needed for you to perfect your presentation if we don't stop to rest however if we do stop, you're able to achieve one of the two instead of forfeiting both. Plus given your carefully regulated bathroom routine do you really think it wise to trust fate to let you know when to wake up after being awake for so long?"

Sheldon thought about this carefully and nodded. "You make a valid and well thought point, Amy."

"Thank you."

Sheldon sighed as he watched Penny talk with the manager. "I suppose if it's between losing both eight hours of sleep, prep time, and an irregular bathroom schedule, I suppose losing one of the three won't be so bad."

"I'm glad I was able to help you come to that conclusion," said Amy with a firm nod before she turned and looked out the window.

As she looked out the window, Sheldon couldn't help his inner smile from forming.

This was why he preferred Amy over his other friends and Howard. She didn't mock his quirks nor was she brash and mean to him regarding them either. Amy got him to change a few of the things about him but she didn't push him into the deep end then yell at him when he cried out for help like Penny did. Amy took his hand and gently helped him get used to the shallow end first then, slowly, and only after he was comfortable with it, did she guide him into the deeper waters.

That's one of the reasons why he could never see letting her go…

Sheldon slowly turned back towards his own window and saw an angry Penny storm from the managers office back to the car.

"No vacancies," the blonde muttered angrily as she shut her car door. "And apparently Lady Gaga is performing a concert tonight so all the motels are full."

"Oh good, so we'll just continue onto Seattle," said Sheldon with a sigh of relief.

"Screw that, we'll sleep in the car," Penny announced with a careless shrug.

Amy shot up as she looked from Penny to the motel, her eyes wide. "Sleep in the car?"

Penny shrugged again. "Yeah. I mean I've had to do it a few times, it's no big deal.

"No, I can't sleep in a car," Amy protested, a hint of fright in her voice. "You need to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Why not?" asked Penny more curious than mad at Amy's outburst.

"Because I can't okay! Can you just please try to find an open motel?"

Sheldon's whole world almost seemed to crumble around him as he saw Amy's eyes go wide with terror at the prospect of sleeping in a car. He was never good at reading facial cues but this one was obvious. Amy was scared. More scared than Sheldon had ever seen her.

Sheldon's heart began to break as he saw the makings of tears gather in Amy's eyes and he saw Penny's entire demeanor change from… curious? to… unhappy?

"Sweetie, why are you crying? Look, I got a flashlight if you need it but I don't-."

Without another word, Amy slammed open the door and stormed out into the manager's office.

"Oh my god," Penny said as she turned from Sheldon to Amy. "What the hell is that about?"

Sheldon shrugged as his eye began to twitch. "I have no idea what that was about," he lied, unable to look Penny in the eye.

Penny raised her brow as if to say 'oh come on!' but kept her mouth shut as she watched an irate Amy argue and plea with the manager, tears rolling down her pale face. "I've never seen her like this before," Penny said softly. "I hope she's okay."

Sheldon remained quiet as he watched. He knew exactly the reason why Amy was acting so irrationally and he knew that it was all his fault…

Minutes later a slightly calmed down Amy emerged from the office and back in the car. "There's two vacancies about thirty minutes up the road at 'Dee's Motel, they're already reserved."

"Thirty minutes away?" groaned Penny loudly. "Amy, are you serious? Why can't we just sleep in the car?"

"You're more than welcome not to take one of the vacancies but before you spend the night in your vehicle, drop me off first."

Penny groaned as she rolled down the window to make herself stay awake as she drove off. Sheldon glanced over at Amy who tried her best to appear like she hadn't just had an emotional outburst but even Sheldon could see through her ruse.

Later that night, after deciding that one room would be taken by Leonard and Penny and the other would be taken by Sheldon and Amy.

After the two roommates had discussed the morning schedule, both stared up at the ceiling in silence in their separate full sized beds, the lights from both the welcome sign and street lights shining uncomfortably into their room that even the curtains couldn't hide.

"I do wish to apologize for my earlier behavior," said Amy gently as she folded her hands over her nightdress.

Sheldon caught himself just in time before he said those two words and he instead just nodded. "I understand and I assure you the prospect of sleeping in a frigid cold car all night doesn't sound like a hoot and a half to me either."

Amy merely nodded, not bothering to correct Sheldon's assumption that it was the coldness that had made her not want to sleep in the vehicle. Little did Amy know, however, that Sheldon knew the entire story behind her not wanting to lodge in a vehicle.

The brunette neuroscientist glanced down at her blanket, picking a piece of fuzz from it, worried at the response of her next question. "I hope my previous emotional outburst doesn't dampen your opinion of me."

"Whatever opinion I've formed of you thus far, to include the aforementioned outburst, I promise is nothing short of the most positive side of the spectrum."

A rare timid smile graced Amy's lips. "Really?"

"Of course," said Sheldon curiously, wondering why was a surprise to Amy in any degree. Surely she knew just how highly he thought of her.

Amy was thankful of the darkness so that Sheldon couldn't see her blush. "Thank you, Sheldon. I'm honored."

"You should be. Leonard barely scrapes the tolerable line."

Amy chuckled lightly as she felt sleep begin to overwhelm her. With a content sigh she closed her eyes and muttered something far too low for Sheldon to decipher.

Sheldon narrowed his eyes in confusion as he glanced over towards her. "I didn't realize you partook in nightly prayers."

"I don't," Amy assured him. "As you're well aware while I don't object to the concept of a deity, I myself do not follow one particular religion."

A worried look suddenly overtook his features. "Do you talk in your sleep? If you do then I'm afraid that Leonard will be the one sleeping in the car tonight and you'll be bunking with Penny because I expressly forbid sleep talkers to be in the same sleeping quarters as myself."

"I don't talk in my sleep," Amy said with a sigh. She ran a hand through her pin straight hair, a little embarrassed. "When… when I was seventeen someone… someone saved my life."

Sheldon's heart jumped into his chest and he suddenly found the temperature of the motel room to be far too high for his liking.

"I never caught his name," Amy continued softly, "so, as a personal customary rule, each night I thank him. I know it's impractical and illogical but-."

"No it's not," Sheldon interrupted a bit harsher than he had intended.

Amy narrowed her eyes in confusion but continued her story none the less. "Thank you for that assurance. But I thank him in hopes the age old wives tale that one can feel when someone is thinking of you is true at least in this case. Like I said previously, I know it's juvenile but it aids in my REM sleep cycle."

"It's not juvenile," Sheldon told her once more, struggling with the human side of his Vulcan like personality and willing himself not to become teary eyed at the admission. "And… and I'm sure that whoever that man is know just how much he means to you."

Amy couldn't help but smile. She thought for sure Sheldon would ridicule her and mock her nightly ritual she had told no one else about. Amy knew what Sheldon thought of those silly superstitions like the one Amy partook in every night but the fact he was willing not to be an ass to her or mock her for her beliefs brought her admiration for the physicist to a higher level she never before experienced.

"Thank you," she whispered softly as her eyes began to grow heavier now that her nightly ritual was complete. Minutes later Amy's breathing patterns slowed to let Sheldon know she was asleep and he glanced over at her and he felt his heart crumble as he did.

"You're very welcome, Amy," Sheldon answered the long spoken thanks so softly he couldn't even be sure it was his voice speaking but instead of falling asleep easier, sleep now seemed far past the physicists grasp.

**I know I know, WAY to sappy and fluffy for a Shamy story but I was listening to 'A Thousand Years Part 2' by Christina Perri and the lyrics just felt so right and it fitted so amazingly and… yeah my apology lol. So anyway, please review and I promise to update soon :-)**


End file.
